


you're the only one

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, post reunion, the scenes we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: a snapshot of aaron and robert's life after their reunion





	you're the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope everyone is doing well especially after the reunion! I still can't believe we made it! Anyway, here is a little something to make up for the lack of Robron scenes since the reunion lmao. There is no plot to this only pure fluff! It also set a bit into the future where Seb is around 7 months old. Enjoy! x

Aaron glanced from his bottle making up towards the spiral staircase when he heard the very familiar heavy and tired steps.

“Did someone finally decide to get up?” Aaron chuckled when Seb’s laugh filled the room.

A wider grin appeared on Aaron’s face when Seb giggled harder after he made a silly face at him.

The boy was in the arms of his slightly annoyed but more tired father whose shirt buttons were still unbuttoned and his blonde bed hair still not brushed, sticking up in all directions.

It was Robert’s turn to get the 7 month old up for breakfast and by the looks of him and the time, it wasn’t going great this morning.

Robert gave his son a harmless stern look when the boy started giggling again.

Once he reached the last step, Seb began to wiggle in Robert’s arms and hold out his hands in Aaron’s direction.

Robert walked over to his husband who was leaning against the sink with his arms out for the boy and passed his son to him and reached over to drink the rest of Aaron’s coffee in one go.

“I’m so late for this meeting that I think it’s better that I actually miss it.” Robert muttered standing in front of Aaron who was repositioning Seb against his hip as the boy sucked on his pacifier with a big grin.

He couldn’t help but smile at his son while he buttoned up his white shirt.

Aaron looked from Robert to his son with a smile too.

“Well, isn’t Daddy lucky someone called them to tell them that their boss will be late so the meeting is not until 9:30.”

Robert’s hands slowly stopped moving as heard Aaron speak after he kissed Seb’s cheek.

He lifted up his head to look at his husband, his heart skipping a beat.

Aaron turned to look up at Robert, Seb’s little fingers wrapped tightly around his index finger.

It was moments like this Robert never ever wanted to lose the man standing in front of him again.

Aaron frowned, not knowing what was the man thinking about as he was unable to read his expression.

The older man slowly lifted up his hand and placed it between Aaron’s cheek and neck tenderly.

His husband flushed a light shade of pink and bit his lower lip when Robert’s fingers gently scratched the back of his head.

That action would never not relax him and set butterflies off in his stomach.

Robert looked from Aaron’s eyes and down to his pink lips before leaning in slowly and capturing them in a soft, firm kiss.

Aaron’s hand instantly reached around Robert’s waist, flattening it against his back to pull him closer.

He wasn’t going to complain at his husband’s sudden want to show him affection. After all, there private morning time had been limited to Tuesdays and Thursdays, the days when Rebecca had Seb for the night.

They stood there for a moment, their eyes tightly closed as they kissed each other a little harder.

It was Aaron’s smile at Seb’s soft giggling that broke their kiss. Robert chuckled softly as he stroked Aaron’s beard with his thumb, their lips slightly still touching.

There was silence for a moment.

“What was that for?” his cheeks now flushed a pink when Aaron spoke quietly to him.

Aaron swallowed thickly as he ignored the sudden twitch his jeans.

If only Robert didn’t have that meeting and it was a Tuesday or Thursday morning, they’d be having a lot of fun by now.

Robert bit his lip and shook his head, absolutely lost for words.

“I just love you so much.”

Aaron was positive if there was any other noise in the room at that moment he wouldn’t have heard Robert’s almost inaudible words.

His heart swelled as Robert continued whispering, his warm coffee breath hitting his nostrils; “I don’t know where I’d be without you. I really don’t.”

Robert’s waver in his voice almost lost Aaron. Instead, he smiled and blinked hard to keep back his tears.

It was moments like this Aaron never ever wanted to lose the man standing in front of him again.

“Don’t.” He bit his lip and swallowed thickly.

“Don’t think like that. You’d be just as great as you are now.” He whispered, leaning back a little to look at Robert’s face fully.

He reached up to fix his messy hair and buttoned the last button on his shirt with one hand.

He then ran a hand down Robert’s shirt, smoothing it out, his knees nearly caving in when Robert kept stroking his cheek.

Like Robert, he didn’t know where he’d be without him.

“If you don’t leave in the next minute, you’ll have to reschedule that meeting until tomorrow morning.” He joked and laughed when Robert’s eyes suddenly opened in fear.

Before he could turn to look for his suit jacket like he did every morning, Aaron hooked two of his fingers in one of his belt hoops and pulled him back into him.

He leaned up a little to plant a hard kiss to Robert’s lips and moved his hand up to the back of Robert’s head, bringing him closer.

He started to card his fingers through Robert’s hair but then slowly pulled back when a soft groan left Robert’s lips.

Robert opened his eyes widely as if he just had the kiss of life.

He forgot where he was for a split second. All he wanted was Aaron.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispered with a shy smile, glancing at Seb who was playing with his hoodie strings, his head resting his shoulder. 

Robert shyly smiled back, turning to peck Seb on the head and then turned back to Aaron.

He pecked his forehead too and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“Tonight.” He whispered into his ear before grinning widely at Aaron’s smirk and waving goodbye to his son before leaving swiftly without his suit jacket.

Aaron chuckled at his husband and pecked Seb’s cheek before picking up the lukewarm bottle to feed him.

It was moments like this both men knew they would never lose each other again

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they just the cutest? Thanks for reading and feedback would be greatly appreciated! x


End file.
